


Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

by ALittleGeek



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avenger Reader (Marvel), Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, First Love, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurts So Good, Pansexual Wanda Maximoff, Parents Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Protective Sara Lance, Protective Wanda Maximoff, Romantic Fluff, Skrull(s), Slow Burn, Soft Ava Sharpe, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda Maximoff/Female Reader - Freeform, bisexual reader, protective Ava Sharpe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleGeek/pseuds/ALittleGeek
Summary: When you find yourself far from your mothers, your team and your home, the arrival on the strange Earth-199999 and the crash of your ship in the headquarters of the Avengers make you find a temporary house.Surrounded by the pain of an immeasurable loss and the desire for revenge in your chest, you had an outstretched hand from the entire team. And mainly from Wanda Maximoff, who opened her heart to you and offered the option of a home while still fighting for her own loss.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel) & Reader, Sara Lance & Reader, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Steve Rogers & Reader, Tony Stark & Reader, Vision (Marvel) & Reader, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what that is, but I'm posting. I just imagined the crossover of the best team of DC and the best team of Marvel and this fic came out. So, I hope you like it

**You were screwed.**

For an adopted daughter of two time travelers, one of whom was Captain of the Legends of Tomorrow, - the famous team which keeps the timeline intact - you wished you could steal the Waverider and go back to the past to fix your mistake. Unfortunately, you would have to face your furious mother, Ava Sharpe.

"You have nothing to say, Y/N?" Sara Lance, the Captain of Legends, questioned looking at you in the rearview mirror. You curled up in the back seat, feeling guilty. "You know, I would like to understand the reason for this suspension before I hand it over to your other mother, Bird." Your mother encouraged you.

Unlike your other mother, Sara was always a liberal mom and was almost never serious. The kind of mother who joined with you to be irresponsible together.

"He provoked me." You replied simply, still without looking at your mother. You saw Sara bit her lips.

"And does that justify the fact that you hit the boy with a punch?" You shrugged. "Bird, don't you remember what your mommy and I told you?" You remembered. 5 years ago, after you claimed to want to be a Legend, Sara and Ava agreed to train you on one condition: don’t use it outside the battlefield.

"I’m so sorry, mom." Giving up on finding justifications for your mistake, you sighed. "Where are we going? Is mommy home?"

"No, Ava is on the Waverider. I will leave the car at our home and take the jump ship to travel to the Waverider." Explained your mom. You nodded, finally silence herself. You said nothing until you reached the apartment, and you said much less when you entered the jump ship which was parked by your mom a few minutes from your home.

The jump ship landed on the Waverider in minutes and you got on the ship with your mother. Your stomach churned knowing that you would find your other mother.

"Oh girl, you're so screwed." You got scared, leaving your own thoughts when Zari Tomaz, the owner of the air totem and manipulator of that same element, mocked with you. "I never saw Ava look so angry."

"Thank you for being so comforting, Aunt Zari." You crossed your arms and heard your mom hide her laugh.

"But she is right, Little Blue." Charlie approached, joining with your aunt Zari in the joke.

"Girls, don't scare my daughter." Sara defended you and you almost thanked her out loud for that. "Gideon, where's my wife?" Your mom directed her attention to Waverider's artificial intelligence.

"In your office, Captain Lance." Gideon replied. "And good luck, little Y/N." Incredibly, A.I's voice was ironic. You snorted loudly, accelerating your way to Sara's office, on the ship's bridge, where Ava was.

"Hey Little Sharpie." John Constantine greeted you when you passed for the ship's kitchen. You saw that he was enjoying a whiskey with Mick Rory, who was holding a beer. You ignored him.

You entered your mom's office. Your mommy was talking to Nora, Ray and Nate about a trio's mission. Ray and Nora had their hands clasped as they listened to Ava and you almost smiled. Those two were your favorite couple after your mothers. 

"Y/N! Cap!" Nate was the first to notice you. Your mommy immediately turned her head and her blue eyes fell on your eyes, then followed your mom. Her expression closed.

"Nate, Nora, Ray, we will talk later." Said Ava. They nodded and walked away, saying goodbye to you. Your mom sat on the edge of her desk, waiting for Ava to speak. "Did you almost get kicked out of school for hitting a boy?"

"Yes…" You didn't lie. Your mommy's disappointed tone hit you directly. 

"And what was the reason?" She took a step against you.

"I… It was no big deal."

"Y/N, I advise you to not lie or hide anything from us.” She scolded.

"He... He said horrible things about you today, about the fact that I have two mothers and I attacked him.” You admitted sadly and listened when your mom left the table and stood next to mommy. “I am really sorry.”

"Hey honey, I understand your anger..." Ava's tone softened and you saw when her disappointment was finally gone. Her fingers touched yours warm cheeks. "But violence is never an option. It just takes away your reason in this situation. Hitting him made you the wrong one..."

"Aves is right, Bird." Your mom reached for your hand to squeeze it. "It's difficult, but necessary to ignore certain nasty comments. You're not like them… You're even better." Ava nodded, agreeing with Sara. "And leave the violence part to me.” She mocked.

"Sara!" Your mommy exclaimed.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding…" She laughed, which made you laugh too.

"Ignoring your idiot mom..."

"Excuse me?!" She grunted.

"Don't do this again, understood?" Your mommy ordered it seriously and you did not hesitate to agree. "Great, but you're still grounded. And you're off tomorrow's mission." Your eyes widened, moving away from the older woman.

"What? Mommy, that is not fair!" You were outraged. "Please don't do this. I accept any punishment, any order, but don't take my first time from me.” You begged. The mission in the next morning would be your first as a member of the Legends after years training with your mom. Now, your mommy was destroying your chance.

"These are your consequences, Y/N." She narrowed her eyes. You looked at your other mom, hoping to have her by your side, but her silence was the only answer.

"I was offended at my own school and had my first opportunity destroyed." You complained. "Thanks mommy." These were your last words before you left your mom’s office.

[...]

You were in your room. 

Star City in the United States seemed calm, unlike you. 

You were upset, completely enraged by your mothers' decision. Of course, you knew that you were wrong when you attacked that boy of your school. Nothing justified your mistake. But your mommy taking away your dream of helping the Legends momentarily was also not right.

“Bird?” A knock on your door. You raised your head to find Sara. You didn’t say anything, but didn’t refuse your mom's call. “Can we talk?" Your mom approached. You took off your headphones and looked at her, clearly rejected. She sighed. "I spoke with your mommy when you left..."

"Please don't remind me that I missed my chance." You cut her off and she rolled her eyes.

“You should listen to me before taking your own perspectives on the subject, Y/N.” You obeyed. Shutting up, you waited for your mom to continue. She smiled. “As I said: I talked to Ava and we came to an agreement... She was feeling bad about how you stay and eased the punishment. You will go on our next mission, but you will be home for the next two weekends...” She was interrupted. You leaped into her arms, covering your mom with a hug. She almost screamed. "Hey!"

"Thanks mom!" You kissed her entire face, listening to her protests.

"Don't thank me." She told you when she walked away from your body. "That was Ava's idea, I just agreed." She explained. You stopped to absorb your mother's words and a smile appeared on your lips. "She didn't want to upset you, you know, right?" You nodded. Yes, you knew how much Ava loved you.

"The dinner is ready..." Your mommy appeared, her chest immediately heating up with the joy in your facial features. "And you must be well fed for tomorrow." She completed. Your mom was the first to get up, looking directly at your other mommy. Something in the blue eyes said she wanted a few seconds with you and Sara was always the best at reading your mommy’s feelings. "Honey, I..."

"Mom, it's okay now, you don't have to apologize." You were already close to your mommy.

"Yes, I do. I was insensitive. You have been training for years and I almost ruined your first experience.” She sighed. "I am a terrible mother."

"No..." You had love and affection in your eyes. “You are the best, mommy. And I love you so much.”

"I love you, too, honey." Your mommy felt herself being pulled, but not by you. Sara brought you both into a triple hug, holding you against her chest. A kiss was placed on the top of your head. "Babe ..." Ava scolded your mom for suddenly involving you.

"And I love you both." Your mom looked at you, leaning down to kiss your forehead again. "With all my heart..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mission finally happens. But nothing is like expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I thank you for the kudos and comments and I'm glad you liked it. And I hope you like this chapter too
> 
> I forgot to comment three things in the last chapter:
> 
> ( • first: the story takes place months after Age of Ultron and before the Civil War. 
> 
> • second: ignore the release date of the third season of Legends and the movie from the Age of Ultron because the movie came first 2 years before
> 
> • third: English is not my first language)
> 
> Sooo, good luck to you when reading this

“Are you ready, Bird?” If were you ready? Well, your heart was beating fast in your chest as if you could have a heart attack at any time. So yes, you were.

It would not be such an important mission. On the level scale, that mission was ranked at its lowest number. You would not have so many difficulties, especially when your mother, Sara, was at your side to help you.

But you did not hide the childlike and genuine joy. Your first of many missions as a Legend and, perhaps, future captain of the Waverider.

“Sara, Babe, take care of our girl.” Your mother asked sweetly. You frowned.

“Mommy, I'm not a child anymore.” You complained.

“You will always be a child for me, honey.” Your mother said gently, coming over to kiss your forehead. You accepted the contact, giving her a sweet smile.

“Come on, Bird. We have an anachronism to fix.” Sara pushed you gently and you nodded happily. But before you could go to the jump ship, a red alert sounded on the ship. Your mothers opened their eyes wide and ran for the bridge. And you followed both.

The rest of the Legends appeared seconds after the call.

“Gideon, what's going on?” You heard Sara ask.

“Something is wrong in Star City, Captain Lance.” Gideon replied. “A large-scale portal has opened in the center of the city and is emitting a lot of energy.” Your mother sighed at the news of A.I and you noticed that she was analyzing the situation.

“Legends, get ready, it's not affecting the timeline, but Star City is still our home.” Your mom informed the entire group. Sara's blue eyes then fell against your eyes. You knew what that meant. “Bird, I…”

“Mom, don't be sorry, I understand.” You tried to reassure her. “Our first mission can wait.”

“You really are my girl.” She praised, playing with your hair. “Aves, look for a sign of interference and land the ship in Star City.” Your other mother nodded as she moved behind the steering wheel of the Waverider. And you took the opportunity to sit in one of the chairs, wishing that confusion would end soon.

[...]

You ended up staying at Waverider and following the situation through the communicators. Thanks to your mothers' overprotection, they didn't allow you to join the combat.

“Are you seeing what I'm seeing?” Sara's voice entered your ears. “What the hell is this?”

“A ship?” Now, Zari asked. “Okay, this is so weird.”

“A big ship…” You heard Ray comment, curiosity screaming inside you. You wanted to be in the middle of the situation.

"Shouldn't we go back to the ship?" Asked Nora. You felt when she stayed worried.

“Yes, it's a good one… EVERYBODY, GET DOWN!” The sound of explosions made you jump. The painful and identifiable scream of one of the Legends scared you. You hoped that everyone was fine and that such a blow had not been so strong.

“Mom? Mommy?!” You shouted through the communicators, wanting an answer. Your feet stuck to the floor, your thoughts fighting between going to help and not getting in the way.

“We are fine, honey.” Your mother's voice Ava comforted you. And even though her breathing was labored, you were able to calm down. “Don't get off the ship, we're going back, okay?” You nodded, even though she couldn't see you.

“Who are you?” The Captain of Legends yelled and you guessed she was addressing to the villain. “And why are you attacking the city? You and your green friends should leave before I lose my patience completely.” Your mom threatened him. You smiled. You loved when Sara used that tone on audacious enemies. And you knew that your other mother liked it too.

“I came from a different Earth in search of an achievement, a future victory…” The communicators caught the voice of that newest villain.

“Does that portal give access to another Earth?” You heard Charlie ask.

“And what would that achievement be, my strange friend?” Constantine's British accent was heard by you.

“Your ship…”

“As if I'm going to allow it.” The seriousness in your mother's voice gave you confidence.

“I don't know if you still don't understand, but I don't need your permission, human.” He gave an evil laugh. “Attack, my companions!" You heard the battle happen and some traces of magic, indicating that Nora and John were also in combat. You shook your hands, looking down the corridor that led to the ship's exit. Something told you to go out and help your team. But you needed to trust your mothers.

“They are shooting!” You heard Zari's scream.

“They won't stop until they get the ship!” Completed Nate.

“We have to take it to the temporal zone!” Sara exclaimed. “Y/N, Gideon, can you hear me?” You were alarmed when your mother called you.

“Yes, Captain Lance.” Gideon replied instead.

“Gideon, take the Waverider and go to the temporal zone. We cannot enter, we are surrounded.” She ordered.

“Don't you really think we're going to leave you, mom?!” You shouted in exasperation. The idea of running away and leaving your family behind was not accepted by you. It was insane.

“There is no other option, Y/N.” Sara took a deep breath.

“Yes, there is another one better than surrendering to the enemy! You will have no way to escape and you will die for that!” You tried to argue bravely. And another sigh from your mother came.

“Honey, our priority is the time ship, he cannot touch the Waverider or everything will be lost.” Your other mother who took over the conversation. “We'll be fine, right? I promise you… When does a Legend fall so easily?” You shook your head negatively, refusing to accept. It was crazy, completely crazy. You didn't care about time being in danger if that mysterious villain took the ship. You just cared about your family and the thought of losing everything made you shiver.

“Mommy, don't…”

“Gideon, go now!” Sara gave her ultimatum. You looked around, realizing that the ship was almost flying. You ran to try to stop it, but the Waverider's controls were locked. Despair and tears were born in your eyes. Everything was going too fast. “Bird, hey…” Your mom became sweet, seeming to imagine how you were doing.

She hated herself for making you lose everything like she once did.

“You are my greatest pride, never forget.” She whispered. “Ava and I love you very much and we will find you. It doesn't matter how long it takes.” You felt the ship fly overhead of the floor when the words escaped your throat. You wanted to scream. Yelling at your mother and begging Sara not to force you to witness it. But you couldn't go against her rules.

“DON'T LET SHE ESCAPE!” Through the communicator, you heard the villain scream. Gideon told you to sit on one of the chairs and even though you were feeling weak, you sat down. When Gideon prepared to take the ship to the temporal zone, you heard an explosion. But not on the ship.

“Mom? Mommy?” You tried to communicate. No words from Ava or Sara. There was only a high-pitched sound echoing in your ear. “Aunt Zari, Uncle Nate, Aunt Nora, Uncle Ray?!” None of them answered you. And you lost your mind. “Gideon, please tell me that you are having any sign of the team…” You needed a sign of hope.

“I'm sorry, Y/N, but we need to go to the Temporal Zone now.”

“Gideon!” You shouted at A.I. Too late. Two explosions against the Waverider, destabilizing the ship's balance.

“The engines were damaged, we have no way to jump.” Gideon informed. “I am losing control of the ship, you will need to control it, Y/N.” You heard Gideon say and taking the chair, which was always your mother's, you took a deep breath. You didn't know how to drive Waverider so well. “We are being chased, you need to escape.”

You looked at the steering wheel and tried to hear anything over the communicators. Your eyes were blurred with sadness and you would cry at any moment. And you wanted to land Waverider. But, if your team and your mothers really sacrificed themselves, you could never fulfill that wish. You would not forgive yourself.

Then looking at the open portal in front of you and knowing that the enemy ship was behind the Waverider, you flew towards the strange glow, finally disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit, the Legends are gone :(


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running away, you arrived in a strange place. And your ship is destroyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey guys :)
> 
> I didn't take long to return and here's another chapter. Did you want the Avengers? They are here 
> 
> And again, I would like to thank you for the kudos and comments. It means a lot to me and gives me inspiration to write and translate <3
> 
> Now, let's go to the chapter (and I'm sorry for any mistake in my English)

_ “Y/N wake up, you must get up, my love...” You heard your mother's sweet words, Ava, against your ear. You struggled to open your eyes, but a part of you didn't want to. "Be strong, my girl..." _

_ “Bird, your mother is right.” A hand touched your hair gently. You then saw Sara. "Be strong and find us." A kiss on your forehead. "Just come back to me..." _

You woke up suddenly, almost screaming. The ship was empty, without the usual warmth of the Legends' joy. You put your hand on your forehead, feeling your headache bother you. Not just for the impact, but for the memories.

“Gideon?” You called for the A.I, your voice choked and numb. You felt nothing but a gigantic void. The world was spinning, but you were stuck in time giving up on understanding what your next step would be.

Gideon did not answer you.

“Goddamnit.” Probably, the Waverider was damaged to such an extent when a new chase started. After going through the portal, you were still followed and attacked by the enemy ship. You lost them, but you couldn't stop the Waverider from falling down. “Great, even you abandoned me, Gideon.” You joked, hiding the sadness in your tone. New tears accumulated in the back of your eyes.

You wiped the tears away with your arm, rising from the floor of the ship. You didn't have time to cry. You needed to spend it finding a way to return to your home... Finding your family... If they are still alive.

_ “You are my greatest pride, never forget.” _

“Why did you make me see this, mom?” You asked yourself, wishing Sara was at your side to answer you. Unfortunately, she was not.

Leaning on your mother's old chair, you managed to walk the ship. Your leg was hurting. You didn't know how you got hurt during the fall. Perhaps, during the fall, something happened.

You then touched the Waverider control panel, trying to turn on Gideon. Nothing. It had really broken and you were screwed again. You needed Gideon, you needed your family's last memory to cling to.

“I will need help to fix this.” You took a deep breath. “But who could I trust?” You asked yourself. A loud noise from the outside of the Waverider, near the ship's exit, caught your attention. Regardless of being distant, you were able to listen and were alarmed by the concern.

You looked across the bridge and found your mother's expandable baton in her office. Running to it, you held this object tightly. The weight seemed to be well balanced in the palm of your hand. A feeling of nostalgia; you used to fight Sara and Ava using that object. Swords and expandable batons were your favorites.

You shook your head getting rid of the thoughts and slowly walked to the ship's exit. Approaching the big door, the noise seemed to increase and you could see a hole opening in the metal.

You waited for it to open and backed off when strangers entered the Waverider. They looked in your direction and, incorporating your mother's skills, you finally attacked, even though you were outnumbered.

You didn't take long in the battle. Unfortunately, you were unable to face four strange people and you felt yourself being pushed against the wall closest to that part of the ship. Your back hit the metal, one hand gripping your own shirt.

“Watch out, girl. One move and I won't be friendly.” You heard her, looking at the owner of the threat. Your breath hitched in your throat. For some reason, that woman's green - almost blue - and angry eyes reminded you of your mother, Sara.

“Nat, take it easy, please.” A man said, approaching you and the woman in front of you. She seemed to hesitate when he said it and you sighed in relief, not showing your fear for the whole situation.

“Who are you?” Another man asked you. He wore an iron armor and a helmet covered his face.

“Don't be liars. You who attacked my home!” You exclaimed. You were convinced that the invaders from Star City were them. But you were wrong. One of the women arched like eyebrows and she was not the one who held you tight.

“Child, you are completely mistaken.” The redhead woman released you, moving away from you. “The only one who invaded our house was you... And this strange ship.” You heard her explain. “We were training when it fell in our yard.”

You looked at the six strangers, showing yourself to be discredited. The memories slowly come back to your mind.

_ “You and your green friends should leave before I lose my patience completely.” _

You remembered your mother screaming during the fight and, analyzing the people in that place, you knew that they were not lying. There was no green being on the ship at that moment.

“I'm very sorry.” You replied, shaking your head. Repentance covered your facial expression. “I'm really sorry for attacking you. I was wrong.” You took a deep breath.

“Who are you?” The same man in an armor asked again. You frowned. Should you trust them?

“I am Y/N Lance and I am lost.” You, at the end of so many thoughts, responded. “And I need help…”

[...]

“Are you telling us that you came from another Earth?” The redhead woman, who you discovered to be Natasha Romanoff, asked. You were inside the headquarters near where your ship crashed.

“Basically that.” You snorted. Explaining the multiverse to strangers when you didn't even know the properties was difficult. Complicated was the word.

“...A strange ship appeared in your city and your family of time travelers fought against them, but things didn't go as planned and you entered an unknown portal?” The man in armor, James Rhodes, grimaced. You nodded. “This is weird.”

“I know.” You laughed, almost breaking. You would not be weak in the face of strangers. Especially when the other woman, Wanda Maximoff, looked at you as if she could read your soul. You didn't like the feeling. “It was too normal Tuesday for everything to end well.” You joked.

“Are you sure your family is…?” You saw Steve Rogers hesitate.

“Dead?” Your eyes watered, but the self-deprecating laugh did not disappear. “I don't know, all right? I saw everything blow up before I left. I don't have a crystal ball to guess.” You attacked with the words. Unfortunately, something you inherited from Ava and Sara.

“We are sorry.” Steve commented. You shrugged.

“Does not matter.” You struggled to get up from the chair where you were sitting. “Now that I've explained myself, can I go back to my ship? I don't know how I'm going to get the ship out of here, but I promise I won't be long.”

“How are you going to get it fixed, Y/N?” Rhodes asked.

“I do not know either.” You sniffed. “I absolutely don't know anything else. But I will find out.”

“We can help you.” Natasha suggested. “Tony would love to take care of a time machine.” You wondered who that Tony might be, but you didn't say it out loud.

“I don't want to disturb you any more than I already did, Miss Romanoff.” You crossed your arms.

“Child, we want to help you and you don't have so many options on your own.” Steve said softly. “Please accept the help. You have no location at the moment and will never be able to repair the damage to your ship without equipment. We will not charge you for it…” You stared at Steve, analyzing your intentions. He didn't look evil, he didn't look bad.

Steve Rogers was being genuinely loving and caring.

“What do you say, Y/N…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finally met the Avengers... what will our response be?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first night at the Avengers headquarters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, again here with another chapter and I feel that you will like it. 
> 
> Spoiler alert: you will have a little bit of Wanda :)

_ “Mom, stop!” You screamed when you felt tickling being installed all over your body. Sara ignored your attempts to try to escape and continued in that game. You laughed, feeling the shortness of breath in your lungs. “Mommmmm…” You complained. _

_ “Sara Lance, you shouldn't be torturing our daughter like that.” You saw your other mother, Ava, appear at your bedroom door. She was wearing comfortable pajamas and her hair was soaked by the bath. And her expression was serious. _

_ “Please Mommy, defend me.” You begged, Sara's fingers still on her belly. _

_ “Sara…” Ava scolded your mother. You heard Sara snort, finally letting you go as she moved to sit next to you. _

_ “Ava, you are a traitor.” She grunted. Your other mother smiled, walking over to you and Sara. She rested on the mattress of your bed and wrapped her arms around your shoulders. You then felt a kiss on your head. _

_ “I just prefer to protect my little girl.” You looked at your mother with superiority and she shook her head in disbelief. _

_ “Don't worry, mom. Being the second isn't too bad.” You scoffed. Ava was amused by your words and laughed. _

_ “I hate you.” Said Sara. You and Ava looked at each other and soon knew what to do. So, you were the first to advance against Sara, accompanied by Ava, to wrap her in a hug. _

_ “We love you too, Babe…” _

“Hey, are you listening to me?” You woke up from your thoughts when Natasha crossed her arms, interrupting the walk. She had one eyebrow raised and you were quickly startled.

You had accompanied Natasha Romanoff through the corridors of the headquarters. After complaining a lot and saying that you didn't need help, Steve and the others convinced you to spend a night with them. You didn't want to admit it, but they were right. And having a hot shower and a comfortable bed you could cry better.

“I'm sorry, Miss Romanoff…” You said, your cheeks were red with embarrassment. Natasha eased her expression and sighed.

“It's okay, Y/N. And don't call me Miss Romanoff, please. Just Natasha.” Natasha asked. Unable to answer anything, you nodded. “Going back to what I was saying before: My room is the one on the left and you can find Wanda at the front door.”

“Thank you, Miss... Natasha.” You fixed yourself in your words.

“There are some clothes in your bedroom closet. I don't know if they should fit, but if the size isn't right, you can call me. We are the same size, maybe my shirts will fit you.” She explained. You just nodded. “Friday, help Y/N with what she needs.”

“Welcome, Miss Lance.” Friday greeted you. You smiled, a small discredited smile. That strange team had an A.I like your family, like Gideon.

“Thank you, Friday.” You thanked the A.I.

“I'll be in the kitchen with the team, we'll take care of dinner today. Use the time you need to take your shower, Y N. And well… Make yourself at home.” You saw that Natasha was nervous by her last words and she bit her lip. You wanted to say that you would never be in your real home, but you avoided speaking out loud. Then, in response, you thanked her a second time and entered your temporary room.

When the door closed, you finally opened your walls. The tears ran fiercely down your cheeks as the sobs destroyed your throat. Your legs betrayed you and you found the bedroom floor, the heart in your chest broken into millions of pieces. You had difficulty breathing while you were devastated by memories.

A terrible nightmare. A nightmare where you struggled to wake up. A stormy tide. A tide where you struggled not knowing how to swim. Where the waters covered your head and took your breath away.

For the first time since your adoption,  **_you were lost_ ** .

[...]

When you finished your hot shower and put on comfortable clothes in the closet of your new room, you sat on the soft mattress. You held your cell phone in your hands, sighing. If you called your mothers from another Earth, would someone answer?

“Don't be stupid, Y/N.” You mumbled to yourself, throwing your phone away from the bed. You were in an internal war about going down to the headquarters kitchen soon or enjoying the silence to cry some more when someone knocked on the door.

You sniffed, wiping away accumulated tears and stood up, walking to the door. You expected to be Natasha or Steve Rogers, but the presence of Wanda Maximoff - the girl who hasn't stopped staring at you since arriving at headquarters - surprised you.

“Hey, Y/N.” She greeted, tilting her head. You saw a gentle smile on her lips.

“Huh, oi…” You didn't know how to respond. You were still uncomfortable with so many unknown people. “You are Wanda, aren't you?”

“Yep.” She kept her smile.

“Oh, I get it.” You shrugged. “Natasha sent you? Tell her that I'm coming down soon and that I didn't want to…”

“No, it wasn't that.” Wanda interrupted you, wanting to reassure you. You fell silent immediately. “I… I came to formally introduce myself and say that I'm also sorry for your loss, Y/N.”

“Thank you, Wanda… You didn't have to.” You shook your head, hiding the true tone in your words. You wanted to say that Wanda didn't need to feel sorry for your situation, but they were all being kind when they didn't have that obligation. And you were not ungrateful.

“I know.” You heard Wanda take a deep breath. “But I also know what it feels like to be alone in a new world.” She completed. “You have my hand extended until you return to your home, Y/N. Just knock on my door.” You looked at her almost puzzled. You didn't understand the reason for Wanda's kindness in you. You were a stranger, an intruder from a different Earth. Why was everyone willing to help you?

“I don't know how to thank you.” This time, you chose to be sincere, showing how embarrassed you were. But Wanda didn't seem to mind and gave you a sweet smile again.

“There is no need to thank, Y/N.” She spoke warmly. “Do you want company to go to the kitchen?” Wanda offered. You almost refused, but you moved to close the door, let Wanda lead the way and silently followed her.

In the kitchen at the headquarters, you saw Steve, Rhodes and Natasha. The dinner was on the big table and you smelled pizza. The nostalgia hit you. Gideon used to make pizzas when you and your moms spent the night at Waverider and not at your home in Star City.

“As we didn't know what your favorite type was, we ordered several types.” Natasha explained, looking into your eyes. You nodded, you were too hungry to care about the type.

Wanda helped you to sit on one of the chairs and you waited for the others to eat first before taking the first step. And Wanda finally broke the silence, but not addressing you.

“Have you heard about Vis?” Wanda asked Steve. You bit a piece of pizza, hoping that no one would direct a question to you. Your dream at the moment was to remain silent.

“Sam and Vision are due back from the mission tomorrow.” Steve smiled as he replied. “Stay calm, Wanda.”

“I'm…” Wanda crossed her arms, frowning slightly. You watched how adorable your face became and avoided laughing.

“Y/N?” Rhodes' voice called you. “Nat and I talked to Tony, he is willing to help you.” 

“Tomorrow, before dinner, he will come to analyze your ship.” Natasha explained. “If there is anyone on this Earth who can fix a time ship, his name is Stark."

“Thank you, guys. I really thanked you today, but you guys are helping me a lot.” You whispered when you swallowed the pizza, playing with your own fingers.

“Hey…” You felt Wanda push you carefully with your shoulder. “You don't have to thank me, Y/N…”

No matter what Wanda said, you knew you needed it.

And you would do it for the rest of your life.

[...]

You woke up with a nightmare. The mattress could be comfortable and cozy, but it didn't keep bad dreams away. The desperate screams, the explosions in Star City, the bodies of your old team, your family, on the floor.

Your mothers' last words.

Your eyes stung, but you brushed away tears for the twentieth time that day. And your mouth dried up by thirst, encouraging you to get up. You did not want. In fact, you wanted to bury yourself in the covers and hibernate until the Waverider is completely fixed.

But you knew you wouldn't sleep while you were craving a glass of water. Then, wearing the sweatshirt pajamas with the letter A of 'Avengers' emblazoned on it, you walked through the headquarters. When you approached the kitchen, you saw the lights on. And you almost gave up. But 'almost' was just a possibility.

You entered the kitchen and your eyes fell on Wanda. She immediately looked at you too, a hot cup in your right hand. You saw how your brown hair was messed up, falling freely over her shoulders. And the blue eyes shone with surprise and unknown sadness.

“Hey…” Wanda stammered.

“Hey, Wanda.” You walked over to the sink.

“Are you okay?” It was a silly question. You and Wanda knew that.

“Yep.” You lied. “I just came to drink some water and I'll be back to sleep in a moment.”

“That is good.” Wanda bit her lip. “Are you enjoying the room?”

“Huh, yes… Thank you Wanda.” The frown on Wanda's face showed that she didn't want to hear you thanking her any more. “I will... I will come back.” You pointed out of the kitchen. Wanda nodded.

“Good night, Y/N.”

“Good night, Wanda.” You turned your feet to finally leave, almost running to your temporary room. You closed the door and fell on the mattress. Your eyes closed, but you were unable to sleep anytime soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first day at the Avengers headquarters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. How are you after the end of WandaVision? If you're suffering like me, i'm sorry for you. 
> 
> To cheer you up, another chapter here. I hope you like it <3

You woke up from your sleep when the sun lights hit your face. You forgot to close the curtains and the clarity lit up your eyes. You regretted being so forgetful

“Good morning, Miss Lance.” You were startled by the sudden fulfillment of A.I. 

“Good morning, Friday.” You sat in the bed, scratching your exhausted eyes. Crawling to pick up the phone, you saw it was 7 a.m. You definitely didn't want to get up. Staring at the ceiling seemed an inviting and more acceptable idea than facing reality.

_ “Y/N Sharpe Lance…” You snorted when your name was called, burying yourself in the covers. You knew perfectly well who was calling you. _

_ It was a weekly custom. Every Saturday, your mother would wake you up at 7 for a training round. Normally, you didn't complain. But you were too tired that specific Saturday to endure a fight against Sara. _

_ “Y/N?” You couldn't see her, but you felt Sara by the bed with her arms crossed. “Bird, don't make me splash a glass of water on your face.” Sara threatened. You were quiet, wanting to sleep some more.  _

_ “Mom, please. Training isn't being a pleasant idea today.” You said against your pillow. Something sank into your mattress and two hands went through your hair. ”I'm sorry.” _

_ “What happened, Bird? You always like to train with me.” Your mother looked concerned. _

_ “I'm feeling a little sick.” You complained. “It's nothing so serious, but I prefer to stay in bed for the rest of the day.” Explaining quickly, you sighed softly when Sara started stroking your back. _

_ “Would you like a cup of tea? I can make something for you, Y/N.” You just nodded, hardly having the strength to speak. Feeling your mother leave the room, you fell asleep once more, settling on the bed first. _

_ When Sara returned with the drink, she helped you to sit on the mattress and gave you the hot tea to drink. You swallowed slowly, sighing when the warmth helped you. Sleep has unfortunately become bigger, but you knew that sleeping would help you get better. _

_ “Thank you, mom.” You finished the drink and thanked her for it. Sara smiled, shaking her head. “Are you going to the ship?” _

_ “And leave my little girl alone? No, I would never do that.” Your mother said with conviction. You wanted to complain and say that Sara didn't have to stay. But, when a kiss was left on the top of your head, you gave up. After all, you loved having your mother there looking after you. _

“Miss Lance?” Friday called you, making you detach from the memories with your mother. You did not respond to A.I, moving quickly to the bathroom of your room. The immense desire to stay in bed has disappeared.

You took your shower and got dressed. When you came out of the bathroom, you realized that you were not hungry. It was common, you didn't used to eat in the morning.

“Friday, where's the team?” You asked, being curious about the team that housed you.

“They're in the training area, Miss Lance.” Friday answered you.

“Oh, I get it.” You bit your lip.

“Would you like me to teach you where that area is located?” Friday questioned. At first, you kept quiet, thinking about Friday's questioning. You didn't know if you wanted that or not. Sometimes, being alone was always the best to calm your mind. However, thinking a second time, you accepted.

Following the teachings of Friday, you went to the indicated room. You walked in slow steps, wishing you didn't bother the Avengers with your arrival. You could hear the attacks being deposited as you approached.

Your eyes fell on the 4 team members you knew. Steve was fighting Rhodes and Natasha was teaching Wanda some defensive moves. You watched Wanda get knocked down by one of the redhead's attacks and almost laughed at the spoken curses.

As she got up from the floor, Wanda was finally the first to notice your presence. The angry expression disappeared and she looked at you with amusement when she saw your smile. Natasha also noticed you in the room.

“Good morning, Y N.” Natasha said sweetly, approaching you. Wanda, still grumbling, also followed Natasha. Rhodes and Steve did not interrupt their training. “Did you sleep well?” You wanted to say that you didn't even sleep, however you restrained yourself.

“Yes… Thank you, Natasha.” You thanked her for the question. Your eyes fell on Wanda, who was behind. She didn't smile anymore, but you saw a little joy and kindness in her face. She bit her lip while she did not take her attention away from you.

“Did you come to watch me kick Wanda's ass?” Natasha pushed Wanda with her shoulder. Wanda rolled her eyes, huffing almost irritated.

“Natasha, you are an idiot.” She said.

“Maybe.” You got into the little joke. “But I was rooting for Wanda.”

“Thank you, Y/N.” Wanda reached out to do a hi-five with you. Natasha made a funny face, which was not overlooked.

“Forgive me, Natasha, but you defeated me yesterday unfairly. I need my revenge.” You mocked. Natasha raised both eyebrows, crossing her arms.

“Unfairly?”

“My leg was injured.” You explained. “And you had three more people helping you.”

“You don't know me. I'll take you down in seconds, Y/N.” Natasha's voice was defiant, almost like your mother's before her battles in the Waverider’s training room.

“Is it a challenge, Romanoff?” Hiding the slight fear for the Black Widow, you raised your head.

“Challenge accepted, Lance…”

[...]

It was late when you got out of bed in a new nightmare.

After another dinner with the team - where you met three other Avengers: Vision, Sam Wilson and Tony Stark, who promised to help you get back to Earth 1 - and bury yourself in your temporary room, you dreamed of the explosions again. You didn't wake up screaming or barely breathing, but your chest hurt.

So you wished for some air.

With no difficulties and with the help of Friday, you found yourself outside the headquarters of the Avengers. The night was cold, your body shuddered by the loud wind. You sighed, your eyes finding your ship shut down. The Waverider has been your home for so long.

You entered through the destroyed door, walking slowly across the metal floor. Each place reminded you of a different memory: You and Rory taking away the patience of your mother, Ava. You, Zari and Charlie making fun of your other mother, Sara. You taking history lessons with Nate and technology with Ray. You helping Nora with some romantic advice. You wishing to hunt evil demons with Constantine.

Everything became just memories.

You sighed, looking at the floor. The expandable baton of your mother was located in the same place of your first contact with the Avengers. Crouching down, you took the long object, squeezing it in your hand.

“I will find you, mother.” A promise. Promise you would never break. “I swear…”

You heard footsteps. Standing up, you turned to the entrance, surprised to find Wanda Maximoff. She was wearing pajamas and her hair was messy. Her expression had a sleepy grimace and, in her hands, two cups of hot chocolate.

“Hey…” She murmured.

“Hi Wanda.” 

“I'm sorry to show up like this, I didn't mean to disturb you or be nosy, but it's cold and I saw you leaving.” Wanda stammered. “I made more hot chocolate than necessary. Would you like a cup?” She held out the hot cup to you.

“Yeah, thank you.” You leaned the expandable baton against the corner of the wall, being free to pick up the cup.

“You were very good when you fought against Natasha today.” She praised you, changing the previous subject.

“But I lost.” You were confused.

“But you managed to scare her during the fight. This is not very common here.”

“Well, if you say so, I will take it as a victory.” You smiled softly. The silence became evident between you. But fortunately, it was a comfortable silence, one where you didn't mind.

“A time ship…” Wanda spoke after minutes. “It's incredible.” 

“Maybe…” You shrugged.

“Can you change the past as you wish?” She asked curiously. You denied.

“No. We have rules to follow. Changing the past directly would cause problems in the future. And one of my mothers was a perfectionist in rules.” You remembered Ava.

“I understood.” Wanda shook her head. “Did you like your missions?”

“I haven't done one yet. My first mission was supposed to happen yesterday. But we were attacked in Star City and I ran away with Waverider.” Wanda tilted her head, perhaps wondering why you never participated before. “I am 17 years old and my mothers were too protective. They wanted to train me enough to participate in a mission.”

“Oh, we are the same age.” Wanda was delighted with your revelation.

“Seriously?” You drank some hot chocolate. “How did you get on the team, Wanda?” If the Waverider had turned on, you would go back in time and not ask what you just asked. The feeling of loneliness covered her blue eyes and Wanda sighed sadly. You knew that very well.

“This team is my only home now. You are also not the only one who lost everything, Y/N.” You saw when a single tear ran down Wanda's right cheek. And the same tear was quickly wiped away by her. Incredibly, you felt like hugging her.

“I'm sorry for your loss, Wanda.” You spoke sincerely. She nodded.

“I’m sorry too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanda is slowly approaching, the couple will happen one day lol. 
> 
> Ps: Wanda was not born in 1989 as Marvel said in WandaVision. Here she is 17 years old :)

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Should i follow this? I would like to know your answer


End file.
